We are never ever getting back together!
by AuraWriter
Summary: Kiba has messed up big time, Kiba never thought Naruto would find out and now that he has Naruto want's nothing to do with Kiba. Will Kiba ever be able to get Naruto back?


Here is a new fanfic I just thought of writing. Not sure why by it just popped into my head. This often happens I just think of something and it turns into something. Please let me know if you like this or not so I know to continue it or not. This is YAO! I don't normally do this but this chapter is formed around the song "Come and get it" by Selena Gomez.

Also, most characters are OC, like Hinata; I kind of like her evil side.

* * *

Naruto just couldn't believe it; he never expected this from Kiba. It was a Friday night, the Friday Naruto was supposed to hang out with his boy friend Kiba but instead he now spent it in his room crying.

"How could he do this to me!?" Naruto cried into his pillow; still not wanting to believe what had happened prior. Before long there was a nock on his door.

"WHAT!" Naruto snapped, the door opened to a shocked Hinata.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? I thought you had plans with Kiba." Hinata spoke sitting down in a chair looking at Naruto.

* * *

"WAIT! You did what?" Sakura yelled at Kiba.

"Hey, don't make me the bad guy here, it was mostly Naruto's fault!" Kiba defended.

"Not from what you're telling me! It sounds like you're the one who caused all this."

"Heh, I really don't see how it's my fault… If Naruto would have…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura continued to yell bitch slapping Kiba and promptly leaving the room.

* * *

"Wait, he really did that?" Hinata asked now sitting on the bed with Naruto hugging him.

"… Yeah." Naruto spoke his head low. Hinata sighed.

"I'll have to have a word with him…"

"NO! I want to be the one to talk with him, no one else should have to talk to him about this." Hinata sighed once more.

"Alright, but I think you should avoid him for a while, and I can help with that." Naruto looked up at Hinata and smiled.

"Thanks… for being here tonight… I… I just can't." before Naruto could get another word out he broke down crying.

**[The Next Day]**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Naruto groined at in annoyance as his alarm went off. Not even sure why he had set his alarm on a Saturday, slamming his hand down on the alarm it stopped making it's dreadful noise. Looking outside the sun wasn't even out yet.

"Aw hell no!" Naruto yelled concealing his face in his pillow. A few more hours passed as Naruto lifted his head up from his pillow again. This time the sun was shining, birds chirping this was enough to put him in a good mood… at least for a little while.

* * *

Kiba was also awake, but was doing something that made him wish he were still in bed. For some reason, Hinatathought Kiba and the team could use some extra "practice".

"Hinata, do we really have to do this, RIGHT NOW!" Kiba complained.

"Yup!" Hinata chirped. Even though Naruto had said not talk to Kiba about what had happened he never said anything about a little extra work.

"Fine, what exactly do we have to do to be done here, there is something I need to do." Hinata gave Kiba a glare.

"You have to do this obstacle course." Hinata said pointing in the direction as Kiba followed and went wide eyed.

"You must be crazy to think I am doing this." Hinata laughed a little to herself.

"You don't see me kidding do you?" She asked Kiba gulped.

* * *

Naruto sat at the table eating a plate of pancakes. Normally he wouldn't even touch them because of how fating they were, but he just didn't give a flying fuck right now. Everything was quiet. He didn't have any roommates, at least anymore. Kiba had been living with Naruto for a while… that was until recently. Soon a knock was heard Naruto sighed. Yet again it was Hinata.

"How are you this morning Naruto?" Naruto laughed.

"Not much better than last night." Hinata smiled.

"Well, I've been up early, I thought the group could use some extra training. Hinata laughed evilly. Naruto dropped his Fork and glared at Hinata.

"Don't worry, I haven't talked to him about that, I just really "care" about him is all." Hinata laughed again with Naruto shaking his head.

"You know, you can be really evil, this is so not like you, at least from the shy Hinata I knew eight year's ago."

"Pft, please I was like this back then, just… not around you." Naruto laughed.

"Anyway, what are you planning on doing today?" Hinata asked now sitting down at the table.

"Naruto grunted, not sure, staying inside curled up on the couch, or in bed sounds good to me." Hinata glared at Naruto.

"Not what I was thinking," Hinata laughed evilly again. Naruto looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking… you could… make Kiba a little jealous." This time it was Naruto who glared.

"Oh common Naruto, this is what everyone does when this type of thing happens." Naruto sighed.

"Maybe, I… I just don't know, it's not really me." Hinata smiled.

"I know, but if we do this Kiba will regret what has happened, and when it's time for you two to talk he might act differently." Naruto smiled.

"I'll think about it, now you better get back to the group, I doubt Kiba will work without you there." Hinata laughed evilly once more.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Hinata's innocent face disappeared and was replaced with that of the devil.

**[Meanwhile at the training grounds]**

"What the fuck has gotten into you Akamaru" Kiba yelled as he ran the obstacle course. Somehow Hinata found a way to charm Akamaru who was chasing him like he was after blood. While all this was happening the other team members sat there laughing not ever wanting this to end. However Hinata soon returned just as Kiba had completed the course.

"Okay, that's enough Akamaru" Hinata laughed. The dog stopped almost instantly and returned to normal, while standing by a panting Kiba.

""Ar… are we done here?" Kiba asked.

Hinata laughed. "Sure, you can take a break, though I want you back here tonight for some more training, I still feel like we need to do some more." Kiba glared at Hinata soon dashing off on the way back to his house, he had one thought in mind… and that was to call Naruto.

"Yo Kiba!" Sasuke spoke which halted Kiba in his tracks.

"Yes?" Kiba spoke while jogging in place.

"I was wondering if I could trouble you for some help."

"I'm kind of busy…"

"Oh common, it wont take long at all."

[**Four hours later**]

"Really, that is what you call not taking that long?" Kiba snapped at Sasuke.

"What? I could have had you helped me heard the cows, and that would take even longer."

Kiba sighed looking at his watch. "Great, now I have to go back to Hinata." Stomping off Sasuke laughed.

"That was too easy, I really thought he wouldn't have even bothered with it.

[**Back at Naruto's house]**

Naruto sat on the couch with a blanket around him, eating some ice cream. This was the perfect way to spend his evening, not really carrying what was going on in the world. While on the couch Naruto had a lot of time to think about what Hinata had said. While he wasn't really sure about the idea of making Kiba jealous the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like something he should do… even though what Kiba had done to him was wrong, he still somehow loved him."

"Maybe it won't be so bad, I can make Kiba feel bad about what he did, maybe go shopping for a new outfit…" The more Naruto thought about this the more it made him smile.

"Kiba sure is going to regret what he did, and the first part starts tomorrow."

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter… Can anyone guess what Kiba did to hurt Naruto so badly? Please review with what you think, also keep an eye out for another fanfic I have coming soon. "Naruto the bad boy".


End file.
